kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheren Uno
“This Kids Next Door… it isn’t about stopping adults from feeding kids broccoli, brushing their teeth, or sending them to bed early… it’s about giving kids, and everybody, peace of mind. Trying to protect them from all of this chaos, so that they can live average, normal, happy lives. So that their responsibilities… are only so minor… that they can live in peace. I’d like… to have that kind of life, too. But if I don’t protect the lives that everyone wishes to live… then I ''can’t live in peace. It’s a duty that… I need to carry… or no one else will.”'' -Cheren Uno, on his duties. Cheren McKenzie Uno (Numbuh 3621) is the 9 3/4-year-old son of Rachel T. McKenzie and Nigel Uno in Gamewizard and Numbuh 6.13's universe. He is a member of the Galactic Kid Council, Supreme Leader of Earth's KND, and the main protagonist of the Nextgen Series. Being Supreme Leader, the only one higher up is the GKND leader, Nebula. He has an older 10 3/4-year-old sister named Aurora, and an 11-year-old brother named Chris, both of whom have inherited their father's firebending. Cheren does have firebending, but only in his Demon State, but he is able to wield the Master Sword like his mother, having inherited part of her Triforce of Courage, thereby making Cheren the new Hero of Time like his mother and ancestor, Link. Because he wields the Master Sword, he is assisted by the sword's spirit, Fi. His best friend and rival is Panini Drilovsky. His Negative is Nerehc EiznekCm Onu, son of Lehcar, and Leader of the DNK. Nextgen Series Background Ever since he was young, Cheren's mother has been training him in the ways of the sword, as it was believed he was destined to hold the Triforce of Courage after Rachel. Cheren has heard many tales of his mother, Rachel, about her reign as Supreme Leader and her role as the Hero of Time. Since then, Cheren's always looked up to his mother, and has dreamed of being as great a leader as her. In First Day, Cheren accompanies the many other children to CND Training at Arctic Academy. He had doubts he would make it far, and also doubted their parents' exciting backstories. When Aurora mocked him for his failures, he denied that he wanted to be Supreme Leader anyway, and seeing his slip-ups gave Sunni Chariton a sense of relief that she isn't the only one slipping up. Cheren makes it as an operative and becomes an assistant to Numbuh 100,000, Abram Johnson. Following unknown circumstances, Cheren surpasses Abram as Supreme Leader, and promises to lead his organization to glory. Viridi Saga He first appeared in the Mark of Courage one-shot, showing his struggles of being Supreme Leader, like his assistant Larry trying to get him to sign papers. Rachel gave him a little encouragement when he returned home, showing him the Master Sword and saying he might be able to wield it one day. Cheren made his first major appearance in The Son of Evil, where he was framed for causing destruction and attacking fellow operatives by his Negative, Nerehc Onu. When the operatives had discovered the other Cheren was a fake, they agreed to help Cheren capture him. Cheren borrowed the Three Sacred Treasures from his mother and went after Nerehc in the Canyon of Miracles. After chasing him across the canyons, Cheren finally encountered and did battle with his opposite, and Cheren was victorious as Lehcar came to take Nerehc home. In the one-shot "Swimming", Cheren lost his glasses due to a splash created by Dillon, Leanne, and Sheila. He felt around in search for them until Melody found them, but Cheren touched Panini's foot by accident, to which she remarked he can rub them after she beats him at Pokémon. In Mason and the Minish Door, he and Panini were going to have a hotdog-eating contest at the Dimalanta house. When he and Panini went out to look for Mason and Sheila, they found Viridi's Minish Door, going inside and shrinking down to ant size. They hitched a ride on Rachel's shorts and were brought back to the house, yelling up to anyone who walked by in the hopes they would be heard. Cheren's brother, Chris was able to notice them after he tripped, and he showed the two to Rachel and the others. After Cheren and Panini were able to explain what happened, Artie came over and made a small house for the two to stay in, and the two slept together in a bed. The following day, Mikaela Chariton came over to use her power to restore them to normal size. They shortly discovered Sheila, who was re-expanded as she revealed Mason was in his father's stomach, allowing Mika to save him as well. In Anthony Ant, when Sector W showed Cheren that his cousin, Anthony had shrunken, he ordered Anthony to be kept safe until he's fixed. Later, when Rachel brought Anthony over to watch TV, Anthony mentioned that Viridi is the one who shrunk him. Afterward, Cheren told Anthony he decided to make Sally leader of Sector W. He brings Anthony home before leaving. Later, Cheren confronts the Nature Goddess Viridi, and demands she change his cousin back to normal. She refused, and had Cragalanche knock Cheren out, but he was later rescued by Sector W, thanking Anthony. Later up on Moonbase, after Anthony gave his speech about how size doesn't matter, Cheren announced they were going into war with Viridi and her Forces of Nature. In Scorched Wings, Cheren tried to battle Phosphora in the Moody Storm, with Nebula's help, and upon losing the battle, he had Fi discover that Phosphora drew power from her Lightning Scarf. In Cheren's Training, Cheren is shrunk down with Minish Dust by his mother, Rachel, who tried to teach him to fight at a smaller size. Cheren gets defeated, and is forced to be Rachel's pet, making him give her foot rubs. He is rescued by Panini, who takes him to Nugget River, but Panini denies Cheren a tasty nugget, bragging about her superiority over his tiny size. Cheren does battle with Panini and manages to defeat her with Tiny Style. She takes him home so Cheren can challenge his mother for a rematch. Cheren manages to beat Rachel, and she returns him to normal. For revenge, Cheren uses the Minish Dust to shrink Rachel, Panini, Chris, and Aurora down. In Sunni's Pride, Cheren requested Mika to hide him as Nebula was looking for him, so she teleported him someplace. Nebula later burst in her house and found Cheren shrunken in the teapot, so she took him to fix her throne and do other chores. In Operation: SCARY, Cheren dressed as his ancestor, Link for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, Cheren became Link for real, and he had to battle Nebula, who had become Palpatine. In the one-shot "Miyuki's Sadness", Cheren invites Miyuki Crystal to his office as he tries to tell her to see the value in life and to try and hang out with her friends more. In Operation: MASKED, Cheren journeys to the Termina Dimension to save Miyuki from the Masked Demon, Majora. He meets up with the Alternate Sector V, who eventually trust Cheren and ally themselves with him as they venture across the world in search of Miyuki. Over the journey, Cheren has been questioning if his actions were right, as he learned Miyuki had come to love Majora, and he wondered if breaking them apart was right. He eventually decides that he didn't care, as he had to stop Majora from destroying the world. Before the DunBroch Ruins world, Majora kidnaps Panini, seemingly turning her to a mask, and Cheren awakens his Demon State. He unknowingly attacks a brainwashed Panini, and ultimately decides he doesn't want Sector V with him, in fear of putting them in danger. When he meets and teams up with Merida in DunBroch, he realizes that he can't get far without a team. When Majora enacts Operation: Moonfall, he and Sector V venture to Majora's Moonbase to put a stop to him. Cheren and Nerehc enter the Dream World where Majora has gone, and do battle with the vicious demon. Cheren gains the Fierce Deity's Mask and uses its incredible powers to finish Majora once and for all. Following the events of the battle, Miyuki is saved, and they all return home. In Viridi's Last Stand, Cheren is told to go down to the Underworld to retrieve the Poison of the Gods, which can be used to defeat Viridi. He gets the poison from Grim, who cautions Cheren, and Cheren is afraid of using it, as he does not feel well with robbing someone of their strength. A strange man in the park convinced him to use it, as the result would be freedom, so Cheren decides to do so. Shortly, the world is invaded by the Forces of Nature, but Cheren escapes with Sector V as Rachel gives him the Sacred Casket. They go to GKND H.Q., where Team Vweeb reveals Viridi's homeworld, as Planet Flora, and they begin to discuss a plan. They invade the Floran Summit, in which Cheren carries the shrunken Team Vweeb the whole way. They break into the Nature Factory as Cheren confronts Viridi, but is unable to attack her because she's a Logia plantbender. Cheren learns that Viridi is weak against fire, and also tries to use the Poison Vial. When Viridi discovers this, she sends Cheren to the dungeon, but he is saved by Panini. They return to the throne room and Cheren fights Viridi again, and eventually prevails in the fight using his Demon State. Cheren knocks Viridi out and pours the poison down her throat, but she turns out to have survived with a special sack in her throat. Viridi turns into her Mother Nature form, but Cheren becomes the Fierce Deity again and clashes with Viridi for the final time, eventually forcing the poison down her throat. Viridi shrinks back to normal, and Cheren delivers the final blow. Big Mom Saga During April's backstory in Sector W7, it's revealed that Cheren closed the Sector GD Treehouse upon April's request, to preserve her memories with her team. In Operation: FROST, Cheren traded a drug with a Bulblin for a map, pointing out where and when Majora would meet him. Aurora thought he was betraying the KND, so she attacked him, until he explained the story. In Operation: RECLAIM, January 5, 2032, Cheren finally goes to meet with Majora on Cleveland Beach. There, Zanifr explains his origins from Alternia in the First Dimension, and his story behind coming to Cheren's universe and ending up with the shadows. Zanifr reveals that the Apocalypse will be coming soon, making Cheren slightly worried. He also informs him that the search for 20 Keys will be done by Goddesses Palutena and Medusa respectively, to enter the New World and choose how it's run. However, Cheren remembers the bright faces of all his friends and vows that they will stop the Apocalypse. He tells Zanifr that, if he ever returns to his world, he can tell his old friends that he met the human race. The following day, Cheren neglectedt telling Panini or anyone about his meeting, fearing how they will react. He kept the secret of the Apocalypse for several months. At the end of Operation: CLOWN, Cheren met with Dillon and the others after they escaped Punk Hazard. He accompanies Mocha and the giant children home on their transport craft, and Mocha asks him when Arctic Training was starting. In Operation: NECSUS, Cheren announced the newest line of CND graduates, with the first to step up being Mocha. During the afterparty later, Doflamingo Jr. wanted Cheren to send him on the mission to escort Caesar, but Cheren assures that Sector V can handle it. When he goes to talk with Panini, they discuss how Doflamingo's father was mentioned to be one of Caesar's customers, and they should keep an eye on him. At the end, Cheren finally comes to Coruscant after Nebula's battle with Dimentio. He tells her to come to Planet Wisp, where all the Kids Next Doors were there to cheer for her. In The Great Candied Adventure, Cheren was angered to hear of Panini's kidnapping by the Big Mom Pirates. He trusted Sector V with saving her as they disbanded from the Kids Next Door and became the Raccoon Pirates. MaKayla later met up with him in Moonbase as she hinted to know of the Apocalypse, and suggested he tell the others about it. The next day, Cheren questions his mom why the adults don't help out, and Rachel explains they are the Next Generation, and it's their turn to have experiences. After the Big Moms defeat the Raccoon Crew, Cheren is horrified to hear that Panini was eaten by Big Mom, and gets in a fight with Sheila for coming up with this disbanding idea. Aurora breaks up the fight as Cheren decides to take them home, but Sheila wishes to stay behind and have adventures. They board the transport ship to fly back to Moonbase, but the kids decide they shouldn't leave Sheila behind, and they're not coming back to Kids Next Door yet. They all borrow ships and fly to miscellaneous locations to train. Cheren then gathers the KND Armada to Virginia as Big Mom's Demon Sweets begin to attack. During the war, Cheren clashes with Demon Sweet Commander, Bobbin. In the scuffle, he loses his glasses, and tries to fight him using his senses. It goes well until Bobbin gets the upper hand, but Francis and Larry aid him by the latter returning his glasses, and Francis bringing the Three Sacred Treasures. Cheren combines the three treasures for a mighty Skyward Strike that knocks Bobbin out clean. Following the battle and Big Mom's defeat, Cheren goes to Azultown and picks up Panini and Sector V, taking them to Moonbase. He announces to all sectors that the Apocalypse is happening soon, and they must find the 20 Keys to save everyone. Sheila fearlessly boasts they will stop the Apocalypse, and her friends agree, putting a new sense of confidence in Cheren. In "Her Special Skill", Cheren briefly tries to train Carol using swords, until he defeats her quickly, confirming she's not a swordsman. In "Rivals", Cheren and Panini engage in many contests during school in which Panini beats him every time. Cheren later comforts Jessie after his losses against Shelly Johnson, and not wanting to take lectures from a 4th-grader, the two challenge each other to Gun Wars. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Cheren flies down to the Garley House to ask Matthew Garley if Uxie mentioned anything about 7 Lights or 13 Darknesses, to which he replies she didn't. Cheren receives a call from Larry to come back to Moonbase for Nebula had arrived, demanding to speak with him. He flies back to Moonbase as Nebula yells why he didn't let her know of the Apocalypse, and that she managed to inform the other KND leaders before she came. They go down to The Tree of Beginning to request the Minish KND leader, Lenari to join the Galactic Kid Council, but he declines, saying their princess was kidnapped by humans and he can't sign without her approval. They leave the tree as Nebula hands Cheren a letter from an anonymous person, telling him to come to Roguetown Station alone. Non-canon Appearances A version of Cheren appears in Operation: UNO, with no hair like his father, and a sister named Bianca. Major Battles *Cheren vs. Panini (many times). *Cheren vs. Nerehc EiznekCm Onu. *Cheren vs. Cragalanche. *Cheren vs. Phosphora. *Mini Cheren vs. Panini Drilovsky. *Mini Cheren vs. Rachel Uno. *Cheren (as Link) vs. Nebula (as Palpatine). *Cheren and Harry Uno vs. Mukak. *Cheren and Celeste Stork vs. Booster, Knife Guy, and Grate Guy. *Cheren and Celeste vs. Puppo. *Cheren, Thomas, and Panini vs. Kyurem. *Cheren and Melissa Gilligan vs. Captain Slag. *Cheren and Melissa vs. Eelion. *Cheren and Kellie Beatles vs. Mozand. *Cheren and Merida vs. Stalgod. *Cheren vs. Miyuki Crystal (posssessed by Majora). *Cheren and Harry vs. Gekko. *Cheren and Nerehc vs. Father A and Father B. *Cheren and Nerehc vs. Majora. *Fierce Deity Cheren vs. Zanifr Mimchi. *Cheren vs. Viridi. *Fierce Deity Cheren vs. Mother Nature. *Cheren vs. Aurora Uno (though Cheren didn't fight). *Cheren vs. Sheila Frantic (briefly). *Cheren vs. Bobbin. *Cheren vs. Carol (briefly; training). Relationships Nigel Uno Nigel is Cheren's father. They aren't really that close, but he borrows a lot of traits from him. Rachel Uno Rachel is Cheren's mom. He trains under her, and dreams of being as great a leader as her. Aurora Uno Aurora is Cheren's older sister, who usually calms him when he's angry. She is leader of Sector V, the best sector, and the two are sort of opposite in personality. Aurora sticks up for Cheren whenever people don't listen to him. Chris Uno Chris is Cheren's older brother, and the two have a playful bond, although Chris likes to mock him sometimes. Panini Drilovsky Panini is Cheren's best friend and rival, who always pushes him to do his best. He has great concern for her when she's in danger, and henceforth doesn't want her to come with him on dangerous missions. Francis Drilovsky Francis is Cheren's third-in-command and one of his close friends. He was angry at Cheren once when he believed Cheren attacked his sister, but they learned it was Nerehc's doing. Francis is aware of Cheren's crush on Panini, just as Francis likes Cheren's sister, Aurora. Anthony McKenzie Cheren's little cousin looks up to him, and Cheren really cares about him. Melody Jackson Cheren's other cousin likes to bug him about interviews. Cheren usually becomes annoyed. Nebula D. Winkiebottom Nebula is Cheren's technical commander, as she is Supreme GKND Leader. She often shrinks him whenever he doesn't fall through with her orders. Lin Beifong Lin became Cheren's friend during the incident with Nerehc. Larry MayHence Larry is Cheren's assistant on Moonbase, often bringing him paperworl to fill. Cheren gets annoyed when Larry pesters him to do it. This is reminiscient of Larry's mom, Lizzie bossing Cheren's dad around. Miyuki Crystal Miyuki is a depressed girl, whom Cheren wants to help feel better. This led to a major conflict regarding Majora and Cheren's morals. Sheila Frantic Sheila and Cheren are on rather tense terms, as Cheren blamed her for Panini's "death" at Big Mom's hands, and Sheila's refusal to follow orders. However, he admires Sheila's strength and believes it to be a good asset for the KND, and was sad for that reason when she quit. Nerehc EiznekCm Onu Nerehc is Cheren's evil opposite from the Negaverse. Nerehc causes crimes and frames Cheren for them, and Cheren has to stop him. Majora Majora became one of Cheren's biggest enemies during MASKED. Majora tapped into Cheren's inner turmoils, making Cheren constantly furious. Cheren foiled Majora's plans of destroying the world, and following such events, the two appeared on lighter terms, as Zanifr told him of the Apocalypse. Cheren is now determined to stop the Apocalypse and show Majora he can. Alternate Sector V Cheren had to team up with Termina's Sector V to stop Majora. Cheren grew to love them over time. Merida DunBroch Cheren met Merida when he went back 800 years in Termina's time. They developed a very close friendship. Viridi Cheren was determined to defeat Viridi ever since she shrunk his cousin. In the end, Viridi fell at his hands. Appearance Cheren is a brown haired boy with his mother's chestnut brown eyes. He wears a thin pair of red glasses because of his nearsightedness. Cheren is known to not really care much about what he wears, but he does make an effort to be presentable. He likes wearing a red jacket with white cuffs, white hints and black pockets, and a white T-shirt underneath it. He also wears a pair of black jeggings (a portmanteau of jeans and leggings) and a pair of red rubber shoes with white hints. When going swimming, Cheren wears brown swimshorts with red edges. At night, he usually wears his white T-shirt and jeggings, basically no jacket, shoes, or socks. This is mostly so he can be ready to race Panini to school faster. Gallery Training-Time.jpg|Mini Cheren about to battle his mother.|link=Cheren's Training Cheren and Panini.jpg|Cheren and Panini, hiding from a giant spider.|link=Mason and the Minish Door Operation MASKED.jpg|Cheren glaring at Majora's Mask.|link=Operation: MASKED Uno, Drilovsky, & Gilligan.jpg|Cheren with Panini, Francis with Aurora, & the Gilligan Triplets. Personality Despite being the younger Uno child, Cheren is more mature than Aurora, and considers being childlike useless when he will grow up soon. However, he loves playing videogames like a typical child, and will usually treat himself to a new videogame once in a while. He however, isn't very focused, and usually loses focus when someone knocks off his glasses. Sometimes, Cheren shows times of doubt in himself, and usually doubts as to whether or not his deeds are worthy of praise or simply wrong. This is shown in Operation: MASKED, when he begun to have doubt if saving Miyuki from Majora, when Miyuki liked Majora, who was using her to destroy the world, was right. Eventually, Cheren learned he didn't care if Miyuki became upset, as long as he would've saved the world. Cheren is very serious about his position as leader, and when sectors don't follow orders, he will usually express his anger, especially if something terrible happens as a result. But the well-being of his organization is at the top of his list, and he does his best to keep it functioning. He tries to be a kindhearted leader who wishes to help his operatives with problems and only wishes for their happiness, but as he realized from the Majora situation, he can't make everyone happy, and knows that the safety of the world should come above any individual person's happiness. As Aurora's polar opposite, sometimes, he is represented as someone who pursues ideals. This is exemplified by him refusing to kill. However, he doesn't have a problem with slaying demons since he believes they'll just get sent back to the Underworld. But because of this, he was accused as a hypocrite, for he would slay any enemy in his way, and only wishes to look good in his mother's eyes. Cheren greatly looks up to his mother, Rachel, as a hero, and dreams of being a great leader like her. Rachel regularly holds training sessions with him, for sword skills or otherwise, and he does his best to become stronger everyday. As time passed, Cheren became less focused on following his mother, and stuck to his own path, and has soon reached a point in his strength where he no longer needs to train with his mom. Cheren has a close friendship and rivalry with Panini, and he always does his best to beat her at something. Most of their activities involve racing, and they almost always race to and around school every day, with the loser having to take some punishment like carrying books, and their contests involve finishing food first, misc. gym room activities (Lord knows other kids cannot play safely in gym with them in there), and just as well, videogame battles like Pokémon or Mario Kart. Panini is pretty much the only one who trains him now, and the only one who challenges him since he almost always loses. The most fun in Cheren's life comes from battling Panini, and for that reason, he loves to do so, for he feels more connected with his inner child. This is hidden under his more serious leader aura, but Cheren treasures his childhood and wants to feel more like a kid. Possibly Cheren's greatest dilemma and burden was learning of the Apocalypse, and how it would be happening soon, to destroy all worlds. Cheren countered his fear and worry with the declaration he would stop it and save everyone, thereby proving Zanifr - the one who told him - wrong. But Cheren couldn't find the strength to tell any of his friends, and couldn't conceal the fact he didn't believe he could stop it and save everyone. He kept the secret for months so he wouldn't ruin all of the bright moods of all of his friends. After much contemplation, he finally revealed the truth to all Kids Next Door. When Sector V is inspired by Sheila Frantic's unbreakable spirit they all find the strength to believe they can stop the Apocalypse, and this hope is passed to Cheren. Thanks to Sheila, Cheren learns to have more joy in life, and ready to tackle the challenges ahead to stop the Apocalypse. From then, Cheren begins to be more carefree and joyous, believing he could do anything, even declaring himself as "King of the World" and challenging those who'd say otherwise. Abilities Cheren has been training with his mother for a long time, and is exceptionally good with a sword and bow, though not a master like some people. He wields the Master Sword and the Three Sacred Treasures that belonged to his mother, making him a formidable force for certain enemies. In Operation: MASKED, Cheren's gained a series of unique items and abilities that allow him to access certain places, and he seems to have a handle on each of them, but this is probably because he was programmed to be so skilled. Among these, Cheren is also a fairly good swimmer, and can perform the Torpedo Spin. Thanks to his mother, Cheren has also mastered Tiny Style Combat, and can battle at smaller sizes, but he prefers not to. When Cheren becomes incredibly furious or aggravated, he bursts into flames, a possible sign of firebending. However, this was later revealed to be his Demon State acting up, and if he becomes too furious, he may go uncontrollable. Often times, this helps him greatly, but he doesn't have much self-control. List of items *Hero's Bow - allows him to shoot arrows at great distances. He can shoot Fire, Ice, or Light Arrows, the latter being the strongest. *Mirror Shield - allows him to deflect energy or projectile attacks, and it's unbreakable. *Double-Hookshot - allows him to latch wooden targets and pull himself over, or pull small objects or people over. *Bananarang - allows him to dizzy or beat weak enemies and grab distant objects. Its scent also attracts monkeys. Final Smash "Mm mm, MM-MMmm, GYYYAAAAAAAHHH." Cheren's Final Smash is The Fierce Deity, where he wears the Fierce Deity Mask and becomes his godlike form, easily slicing enemies to pieces. Weaknesses Since Cheren is nearsighted, if he loses his glasses, he will go almost completely blind, and will be completely defenseless until he finds his glasses. As stated before, he doesn't have control of his Demon State when he goes into it. Stories He's Appeared In *Operation: GALACSIA (cameo, picture) *First Day *Mark of Courage *A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora *Decommissioning *Operation DUSK *Happy 33 *The Son of Evil *Swimming *Mason and the Minish Door *Anthony Ant *Scorched Wings *The Gang *Cheren's Training *Sunni's Pride (cameo) *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 (flashback) *Operation: FROST *Operation: RECLAIM *Operation: CLOWN (ending) *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Her Special Skill (cameo) *Rivals *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Cheren is left-handed, just like his mother and ancestor, Link. *He is voiced by Sharon Mann, due to her role as Jeremy from Code Lyoko, who bares resemblance to Cheren a little. *To this date, Cheren played the most primary roles in Nextgen stories as the protagonist, and almost every story where he wasn't the main focus, he had some notable or significant part. *The idea for Cheren's name came to Rachel when an Ancient Robot on Secco beeped "cher-EEEN". *His nickname, "Cherry", hints he was also named after his father's preferred fruit, cherries. *Cheren's name is taken from the rival character of Pokémon Black, Cheren, and the two have similar personalities and personal goals. **According to the Internet, Cheren's name is Bulgarian for "black", which was the name of the Pokémon game Cheren was from. **At the same time, his sister is compared with Bianca. *Cheren is the representation of people who pursue ideals. *Cheren is nearsighted, and thus can't see very far without his glasses. A running gag is that Cheren's glasses are always knocked off at the worst times, and he bumps into random people in the process. *Like his father, Nigel, Cheren has four girl friends, making them possible pairings he could be with. For Nigel, he had Rachel, Kuki, Abby, and Fanny. For Cheren, it's Panini, Lin, Nebula, and Miyuki. *His Sburb Title would be Heir of Courage since he is Link's descendant and inherited his mother's Triforce of Courage. Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Main Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Tiny Style Users Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Uno Family Category:Global Command Category:McKenzie Family Category:Firebenders Category:Marksmen